Dreams/Transcript
Searching [ Sun-Hi and Plim are walking in Rocky Mountain. ] Sun-Hi: '(Yawns) It's midnight. I swear that Tree was in this spot, I-- '''Plim: '(Gasps) I saw something! Take a break. away. Dream Sequence exhales. She begins to dream shows the background of flames chanting quietly. 'Sun-Hi: 'floats into darkness and begins doggy-paddling. Now how do I find that Tree? falls through her subconscious. The ground splashes when he makes contact. 'Sun-Hi: '''My subconscious! is grunting with effort. Her hands are surrounded by a portal, and she struggles to pull on chains. '''Sun-Hi: '''The tree! '''Tree: '''Sun-Hi Song! '''Sun-Hi: '''Why do you keep coming back into my subconscious?! '''Tree: ' I can't get distracted, I'm trying to escape from this portal! *Struggling to speak* I've got to escape! '''Sun-Hi: '''Wait! Tree, tell me where you are! We can help you! '''Tree: '''I told you!I'm in you're *grunts* subconscious! lets out a noise before being pulled into the portal. Behind Sun-Hi, a monster tree erupts from a door, gasping for air, with shackles around her hand. She falls on all fours, panting, then looks up to Sun-Hi. '''Goose Pimples: *Panting*... You...! Sun-Hi: 'EEK! You're have a scar! '''Goose Pimples: '*Crawling towards Sun-Hi* You! YOU! ''YOU touched my '''''TREE! Sun-Hi: 'I'm sorry! '''Goose Pimples: '''No! ''Noooooooo! struggles against her restraints before being dragged back to where she came from. thrusts out of the portal, this time with the fruit from her leaves outstretched. Her body are tattered, and she collapses, grunting and gasping. 'Tree: '*gasps* Can't you see? I can't stop. Not for a second. Don't look for me. Get out '''NOW! Sun-Hi: '''But- ! '''Tree: '''Just let me do this for you're mind! '''Sun-Hi: '''Tree... '''Tree: No! I'm not a tree anymore...*Her branches wrap around her* I am the Tree of your Subconscious now. Sun-Hi: ''Noooooooo!'' (Tree slides under the portal with a whirlpool, and emerges behind Sun-Hi as a bigger tree.) Tree of your Subconscious: 'Sun-Hi, raising her arm to what was her lips. Shhhh... Tree throws Sun-Hi to the far side of a hallway. The Waiting Room stand up, walks around, shocked, and sees four souless wrinkled old people chained. '''Sun-Hi: '''Yo, people! How do we talk to the Tree of my Subconscious? '''Soulless Crab: '''Oh, we can't leave. We're all chained. '''Soulless Lady with glasses: '''This is your Subconscious. This chain is packed tighter than my tummy! '''Soulles Cube Man: '''The ''Tree of your Subconscious will get you to leave you're Subconscious... '''Soulless Worm Woman: (Coughs) '''Then, you will wake up and-- '''Sun-Hi: '''Nah! I'll just take a short cut! floats upward. from real life, such as a cheeto, a pony, a blanket, and pillows float past. '''Sun-Hi: '''Okay, this is my Subconscious. So It is filled with nightmares. Uh... *Reaches into pocket* clown! *pulls out a small clown* Hmm... floats into darkness and begins doggy-paddling. cloud arrives and reveals the Tree of my Subconscious. '''Sun-Hi: '''Tree! Yeah, why'd you lock us up? '''Tree of the Subconscious: '''Goose Pimples was a cruel leader! I'm done being everyone's prisoner. '''Sun-Hi: '''But, Tree-- '''Tree of the Subconscious: '''I am staying inside your mind... forever! (Rubble shifts, Goose Pimple emerges from the rubble, falls to her hands and knees and attempts to flee, but Tree grabs her leg.) '''Goose Pimples: '''Help...! '''Tree of the Subconscious: '''Oh, no you don't! '''Goose Pimples: '''NO! Don't banish me into the Cursed Realm! '''Tree of the Subconscious: Chanting Mlaer esruc! Mlaer esruc! Mlaer esruc! a portal, arms pulls Goose Pimples into the portal until only her face is visible. Goose Pimples: '''I can't -- I can't -- I can't --! ''WHO AM I?! [''the portal closes] ends. Dream Ends! 'Sun-Hi: 'up TREE! '''= END =